


Butterflies

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's stomach was twisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt : Blaine crumbles on stage while singing Teen Angel. Your choice for the reason behind it. Happy Klaine ending, but not necessarily together.

He didn’t remember the last time he had been this sick. Sure, Blaine got a cold every now and then, but nothing serious. Flu seasons came and went and he was always spared. He ate well, had the recommended amount of vitamin C and was fine. Maybe it was because he was beyond stressed with the breakup and had hardly eaten or slept. About three days before opening night, he had woken up with a fever and chills. Downing cold medicine had helped for a while but now, just moments before his performance, he felt worse than ever. 

Kurt was in the audience and it was the first time he had seen him since New York. Just the thought of seeing his ex-boyfriend made his stomach roll unpleasantly. Halfway through putting on his makeup he gave up, deciding that the paleness of his skin and circles under his eyes just weren’t going to go away. 

As soon as the curtain opened and he looked down the stairs, he felt an intense wave of dizziness. Heat flared through his entire body and he swayed, starting the song just a bit too late. Blaine tried desperately to keep the smile on his face, ignoring the sweat running down his neck. 

By some miracle, he was able to make it down the stairs and sat down on the couch with Sugar, finally looking into the audience. Kurt was sitting just a few rows back, his beautiful face still and serious. The butterflies came back with a vengeance and Blaine lost his place in the song. 

The nerves got even worse as he stood and Blaine quickly grabbed onto the arm of the couch, his vision going black for a moment. The music stopped and he was left swaying in the echoing silence of the room. His stomach rolled painfully and Blaine was just able to spin around before he threw up violently behind the couch. 

He fell painfully to his knees, retching and gasping, as the curtains closed behind him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to suck in air, breathing harshly and trembling all over. A gentle hand rested on his back and he shuddered as it moved towards his forehead. 

"You’re burning up," Mr. Schue’s voice was soft, almost soothing to his pounding head. "Come on. Let’s go lay down."

“‘m sorry,” Blaine muttered, nearly getting sick again as he stood on shaky legs.

"Not a problem buddy," Mr. Schue led him off the stage as people hurried on to clean up. Blaine felt his cheeks burning, he couldn’t even sing through one song without ruining everything. "Marley’s mother went to grab you a bottle of water and a ginger ale. Were you feeling sick before?" 

Blaine nodded slightly as they walked to the dressing rooms. As soon as he was close enough, Blaine all but collapsed into the couch and groaned as his stomach rolled. His body shook and he tried to take deep breaths to fight off the nausea climbing up his throat. 

"Here," his teacher gave him a warm smile as he handed him a trashcan. "Your mom is on her way."

Blaine couldn’t respond as he started gagging and leaned into the trashcan. He spat a few times as Mr. Schue gently rubbed his back, only glancing up when Marley and her mom ran in. Their sympathetic faces made him feel like he was burning with embarrassment. He was supposed to be the leader, the New Rachel. He wasn’t supposed to be sitting in the dressing room, feeling small and weak.

"Oh sweetie," Mrs. Rose handed him a can of ginger ale with a straw and nodded when he took a few sips. 

"I am so sorry Marley," his voice was hoarse and she shook her head, ponytail flipping around her shoulders. 

"Everyone is worried about you," she said softly, eyes large and sweet. "You should have told us you were feeling bad, no one would have been upset."

He shook his head miserably and Marley gave him another smile before hurrying out of the room to return to the cast. Blaine could hear the music starting up again and curled around the trashcan. As soon as his mother hurried into the room, tears started streaming down his face again and he couldn’t stop himself from crying as the full extent of how miserable he really felt overwhelmed him.

"Oh sweetheart, baby boy," she muttered, pulling him into a hug and rocking him gently. "You’re just burning up. Let’s get you home and into bed, okay?"

He was humiliated. Blaine hardly spoke as his mother drove him home and got him into bed. He curled up under his comforter, body wracked with shivers. Not only had he ruined the play but he had thrown up on stage. In front of everyone. 

In front of Kurt. 

When he woke up the next morning, he had a terrible headache and his body was stiff everywhere. Dutifully, Blaine swallowed the medication his mother brought him and fell asleep again almost instantly. He could hear the texts and calls his phone was receiving but ignored them. When he woke up the next time, he wasn’t alone.

"Hey," Kurt gave him a small smile and put down his magazine. "Your mom let me up. How are you feeling?"

Blaine struggled to sit up and reached for his water bottle, taking a few sips. “Okay,” he croaked out. 

"I have some tea here," Kurt held up a thermos, suddenly looking awkward. "It’s kind of a Hummel family cure all."

"Honestly, I might puke on you if I have anything more than water," even the water might have a comeback, judging by the twisting in his stomach. 

"I’ll admit, I don’t know if the Exorcist scene worked so well in Grease," Kurt smiled softly when Blaine groaned. "You kind of scared me. You just went dead white and started swaying."

"It’s some kind of stomach flu or something," Blaine shrugged, pressing his hand into his aching stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"I just…wanted to make sure you were okay," Kurt looked down at his comforter and lightly traced a finger along the lines. "As a friend, you know."

"I always appreciate my friends checking up on me," Blaine could hardly keep the poison out of his words. He was tired, his head was pounding, and he really didn’t have the energy for confusing signals at the moments. Something strange flickered through Kurt’s eyes and his shoulders lifted with a sigh. They fell into silence and Blaine struggled to stay awake, the medication making his head fuzzy. 

"I…I was a little scared," Kurt’s voice was soft. "I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I feel terrible!" Blaine blurted out, all the stress he had bottled up for so long exploding. "I chose the smallest role in the play because I was so depressed that I couldn’t do anything else. They offered me Danny, did you know that? I turned it down. I…I couldn’t even play my little role. I ended up…puking everywhere and ruining everything."

"You didn’t ruin anything," Kurt shook his head, glancing up for a moment. "Everyone knows you’re sick and everyone just wants you to feel better. Except for this Kitty girl who said that your puke molecules still ended up on her shoes and you owe her new ones. I told her to eat them."

Blaine smiled softly, feeling a little fuzzy. “So…you’re not mad at me anymore?”

"Blaine…" Kurt sat in silence for a long time, eyes downcast. "You really hurt me but…you’ve been hurting too. In all the time we were together you have never been sick but now you’ve gone and stressed yourself out so much that you’re vomiting on stage? That’s not like you. I’m still angry, and I still don’t want to get back together but…but I don’t like the idea that you’re hurting."

Nodding slightly, Blaine tried to stamp down the hope welling up in his chest. 

"Maybe we can be friends eventually?" Kurt winced slightly at his wording and let out a long sigh. "I mean…I’m not ready now but maybe someday."

Blaine nodded, smiling sleepily. Losing Kurt as a boyfriend was horrible, but loosing him as his best friend was the worst thing he had ever been through. If there was a chance that he could get that friendship back, maybe things would get better. 

"I’m like…three seconds from falling asleep," Blaine mumbled, eyes beginning to slide closed no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. 

"It’s fine," Kurt laughed. "I can just go."

"Don’t," Blaine shook his head and his eyes finally closed. In the few moments he hovered between sleep and awake, he heard Kurt pick back up his magazine and settle back down. 

There was still a chance. Blaine could cling to the fact that there still was a chance.


End file.
